


Give It All You've Got

by OnTheWrongSideOfTheBed



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:49:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26486701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheWrongSideOfTheBed/pseuds/OnTheWrongSideOfTheBed
Summary: Noel wants to suck Liam off minutes before they're supposed to go on stage.
Relationships: Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	Give It All You've Got

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mansgotalimit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mansgotalimit/gifts).



> another very small gift to the absolutely brilliant [mansgotalimit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mansgotalimit) we talked about this and deep down she and I know I live to please her so here it is

“No”, Liam says, “you’ve lost your fucking mind. We’re on in ten minutes, what happened to being professional, Noely G?” He tries to push at Noel a bit, get him away a few inches and his warm fingers away from the thin fabric of Liam’s shirt, because that’s always been the fastest way his _nos_ suddenly come out as a _yes_. But Noel doesn’t let himself be pushed, he’s grinning in Liam’s face and leans forward a little, backing Liam against the wall that’s conveniently only one step backwards behind him.  
  
“What happened to you always begging me for _just one proper blowjob_?”, Noel asks back, mocking Liam a little, but the grin on his lips is almost kind. It shakes Liam a bit. Kindness and a blowjob, something to think about before he rejects it. And they do still have ten minutes.  
  
“You’ll never make me come in ten minutes. I’m not going out there with a hard-on, you can right forget about that”, he says, sinking back more against the wall. His fingers find their way into Noel’s belt loops. And Noel’s fingers find their way to Liam’s stomach, pressing down a little as they run further down and then skip to his dick. “Already got a semi”, Noel says, voice too sweet and eyes sparkling, “you sure you want to play princess and pretend you won’t come in under three minutes with my mouth on your cock?”  
  
He keeps his hand resting on Liam’s dick and the cunt knows what it does to Liam, always gets him aching, his big brother’s sure, steady hand holding him and making him feel warm. And then Noel drops to his knees and moves his hand to Liam’s hips to hold him up against the wall like Liam’s knees would just buckle and make him fall at the mere image of Noel on his knees in front of him. Noel blinks up at him. “Want your cock in my mouth, Liam?”, he asks lightly like he wants to know if Liam wants to have one of his fags. He tips his head back a little, exposes his throat so Liam can see him swallow and lick his lips, open mouth showing Liam where he could be now.  
  
He works his hands slowly back to Liam’s crotch and plays a little with the button and zipper like he’s got all the time in the world and not barely ten minutes until they’re out there for thousands of people to hopefully not see that just seconds ago Liam’s had his dick inside his brother’s mouth. Because that’s where it’s going, no point in hesitating anymore with Noel on his knees for him and heat radiating off his hands.  
  
“Then don’t fuck around, yeah?”, Liam says, not sure if the annoyance is genuine or feigned, “fucking get my dick out then.” And for once Noel doesn’t do the exact opposite of what Liam wants just on principle, instead he opens Liam’s jeans faster than Liam’s ever seen him do before and it’s almost impressive the way his fingers fly over the button and zipper and his boxers, tugging them down far enough until Liam’s arse gets cold against the wall.  
  
And then Noel holds him in his hands and Liam almost expects him to just stroke him and laugh, _really thought I’d blow you, yeah? Always good for a laugh, kid._ But Noel does nothing with his hands, just holds him until he’s got him inside his mouth and slides down until there isn’t even any room left for his hands with Liam’s cock hitting the back of his throat. He stays like that for a moment, just Liam warm and wet inside his mouth and Liam wants to mock him, ask, _forgotten how this works, have you?_ but he can’t open his mouth for anything else besides a low sigh to come out because it feels fucking good. It’s Noel’s mouth and he’s almost forgotten what it feels like with how rarely Noel lets him in, except he really hasn’t, regularly makes himself come to memories of Noel taking him down deep and staring up at him while Liam comes down his throat.  
  
Slowly Noel starts moving back, makes his mouth so tight around Liam he swears he can feel every ridge and cut in the soft swell of Noel’s lips gliding over his cock. Already Liam's eyes threaten to fall shut and to never open again, hoping to stay forever in the moment of feeling himself inside Noel’s mouth, but Liam also wants to see, so he forces his eyes to stay open and look down to where Noel is kneeling. And it’s a sight to behold, Noel’s lips are so fucking red and glistening with drool and Liam’s precome and they’re spread wide around Liam’s cock as he bobs his head and lets it slide in and out of his mouth.  
  
Liam knows what he looks like with Noel’s cock in his mouth, Noel tells him so often enough (“like a fucking whore, can never get enough, fucking gone just from having a cock inside your mouth”), but Noel looks almost bored like he didn’t just drop to his knees just so he could get his brother’s cock out and in his mouth. He’s looking up at Liam with clear eyes, watches how Liam’s struggling to keep his eyes open and not moan like Noel’s fucking him into next week, and in the glint in his eyes Liam can see that if Noel’s mouth weren’t full of Liam’s cock he’d be giving him the smug grin he has when he knows he’s got the upper hand or is better than someone, something.  
  
He’s better than anyone who’s ever blown Liam before. He’s probably better at it than Liam is and Liam’s spent – is spending – an impressive amount of time on his knees for Noel while Noel lets him have his mouth maybe twice a year. For his birthday and Christmas if they did that sort of thing. Liam doesn’t know how he does it, Noel just knows how to suck cock, never falters, never chokes, never pulls off because his jaw hurts. He does it like he sucks ten cocks a day but Liam knows for a fact that that’s not what he’s doing. And Noel knows it, too, uses it to get Liam to do things with the shallow promise of – someday – letting him slide inside his mouth again or now apparently to get Liam off minutes before they have to go on stage.  
  
He’s still looking up at Liam, smug glint in his eyes like it’s Liam on his knees for him, and Liam has to reach out and grab his hair. He makes a fist in it, just hard enough to be a little uncomfortable, and starts pulling so Noel has to slide down further on his cock and take him deeper down his throat until that must be a little uncomfortable, too. But Noel just lets him do it, lets Liam pull his hair and choke him on his cock – only he’s not choking, just smoothly swallowing around Liam, relaxing his throat until Liam’s cock fits and he can make his mouth even tighter around him.  
  
Noel, the way he’s making himself so warm and welcoming for Liam, so tight and probably better than anything Liam will ever put his dick in, has Liam close already, not even two minutes in. And that’s good because Liam really doesn’t want to go out hard and frustrated, but Noel is so smug about it. Of course when is he ever not? – but it’s on principle that Liam has to try and get him to falter.  
  
He grips his hair harder, holds his head still and shoves forward, forcing his cock as deep inside Noel as he can get. There’s a tiny wince in his eyes that Liam can see but that’s all he gets in reaction to his best attempt to make Noel choke on his cock. Noel just takes it, looking unbothered as ever as Liam fucks his mouth with sharp thrusts. He even helps Liam, relaxes more but hollows his cheeks sucking Liam as good as he can. Which is really fucking good. He’s got Liam right on the brink of coming and he can’t even hear yet the hysterical shouts for them demanding they better be lined up ready to go on stage right about now.  
  
He fucks into Noel’s mouth a little faster, a little more harshly, really takes in the feeling of Noel’s mouth warm and wet around him as his cock glides in and out of him, and just the sight of his older brother on his knees for him, mouth open wide to take Liam’s cock and letting him use him to get off. Noel flutters his lashes at him like he knows that he’s got Liam there, ready to come any second – barely seconds after he first took him in his mouth – and he looks so pretty suddenly, Liam’s cock shoved so far down his throat and his puffy lips closing around him, and still so confident, still able to make himself look pretty and flirt with Liam, batting his lashes with meaningful sparkles underneath them.  
  
It’s what pushes Liam over the edge, watching Noel have his throat fucked like he is ordering Liam to do it, not because he’s being held in place by Liam’s hand pulling at his hair. Liam groans loudly and pushes himself further into Noel’s mouth and that’s all the warning he gives Noel before he comes down his throat. He holds Noel’s head still while he shudders through his orgasm and makes him swallow everything he has to give. He feels Noel’s throat contracting as he swallows down Liam’s come and it gets one last spurt out of him before he lets go of Noel’s hair and slumps back against the wall, overwhelmed and a little weak in the knees or his legs or maybe his entire body.  
  
He closes his eyes for a second and when he opens them again he finds Noel up on his feet again, carefully rearranging his hair where Liam has gripped him and licking the corners of his mouth to catch of Liam’s come what might not have found its way down his throat. There isn’t any though, he looks fucking immaculate like he’s never even touched his brother’s dick let alone let him come inside his mouth.  
  
Noel raises an eyebrow at Liam when he finds him staring and takes an overexaggerated look at his watch. “I believe it’s still five minutes til we’re on. Didn’t even need half the time, did you?” He’s really smirking smugly at Liam now and it’s a little infuriating. “Fuck off”, Liam says and goes to scowl at him when his eyes drop a little lower down Noel’s body.  
  
Noel’s hard. So fucking hard, straining obscenely against his jeans and almost making Liam’s mouth water. Liam looks back up to his face again, to his smug confidence and only slightly too red, too swollen lips and grins back at him. He pulls his pants back up and gets ready to push past Noel to be the first one out of the door and on their way to the stage.  
  
“Good thing you’ve got your guitar, you fucking love having my dick in your mouth, don’t you?”, Liam says in his ear and makes a little grab for his dick before he shoulders Noel out of his way to the thousands of people waiting for him to sing the songs his brother wrote for him.


End file.
